My heart has been pierced (One-shot)
by Cryptic dawn
Summary: When Feathersong follows a suspicious character in the shadow woods while gathering herbs, she's in for a scary surprise. (My second one-shot)


_P.s thanks to all of you guys who read and reviewed my other one-shot! I greatly appreciate the support!_

**So it begins...**

It had happened on a quiet sunny day. The clouds were as puffy as ever and the grass was covered with the dewdrops that formed after the storm that had appeared last night. That's when Feathersong saw it; a shadowy figure dashing off from one place to the other. She dared herself to follow it, but she knew the creature had finally went into the shadow forest, a place filled with horrors and beasts (or so the elders had told her), and she started to regret ever actually having that feeling.

She was out to collect so more cobweb for the medicine cat, since she had just became Redpool's apprentice ever since her mate had died. Feathersong had been so filled with grief when that terrible day came, when Icestar had told her how Hawkstorm was attacked and killed by rogues.

Ever since then, she started to despise violence. Feathersong then asked if she could become the medicine cat's apprentice, and the clan leader agreed.

Feathersong shook her head, trying not to remember the past. She glanced in the direction of which the creature had entered the shadow woods.

Though she knew the risks if she followed it, but something inside of her cried out and said 'Go save it! Go save it!'

It was an internal battle for Feathersong, and it would only end if she decided what she would do.

_I will go and_, she thought, _save this creature!_

Several minutes had passed since entered the woods, the grey mist crawling up her feet. Light whispers passed her ears as she walked, saying stuff that creeped her out. She wanted get the heck out of here. She wanted to… but Feathersong knew she had a duty and she couldn't mess it up!

That's when she saw the dark figure a couple of feet in front of her. She gasped in surprise, shocked to see that it was in the shape of a cat.

"Are you okay?" Feathersong asked desperately, focusing her eyes on the cat-creature. "What…I…can't see you! Show yourself!"

The cat widened it's unmoving, dark green eyes and gave out a small chuckle. Strange, she thought, those eyes seem so familiar…

"Can't you recognize me?" The cat said in a tom voice._ I guess it's male_, Feathersong thought. "I'm disappointed; I believed you were smarter than that!"

The tom walked from his spot, his feet making slightly creaking noise as he touched the ground, showing his face.

Feathersong couldn't breathe. She couldn't scream. She couldn't do anything when she saw Hawkstorm's precious and handsome brown tabby face.

"You... you're dead!" Feathersong yowled in bewilderment. Crows flew off from a couple trees', startled by the loud noise.

Hawkstorm just chuckled, this time a lot more of darkness swirling around his voice. "That doesn't matter… what matters is that we are together again-"

"No! I would never be with you!" Feathersong barked. "You are not my mate! My mate would never be like… like you!"

Hawkstorm grit his teeth, the crunching of bone sizzling from his mouth. His claws flexed out, digging roughly into the moist dirt. "Fine… But you'll regret it!"

As soon as he said his harsh, cold words he dashed at Feathersong, scraping a clawful of fur and blood in-between Hawkstorm's paw. Feathersong flinched back for a second before giving a swipe at his eye. She missed, leaving a gash halfway across his cheek. He grunted in pain before taking a bite at Feathersong's shoulder, hanging on with force. _This…thing is strong_, she thought.

Feathersong's let out a battle-cry before kicking his stomach with both of her hind-legs. Hawkstorm was flunged to a nearby willow tree violently, his back hitting it first. He groaned and bobbed his head down in what Feathersong concluded defeat.

She padded quickly over to him and said with a small tint of pride "I better not see your face again-"

That's when she gasped quietly in surprise before she died, Hawkstorm's sharp talon-like claws piercing her broken heart.


End file.
